Flat panel liquid crystal displays are important components in display technology. Because of their relatively low cost and high definition, twisted nematic (TN) and supertwisted nematic (STN) cells, ferroelectric liquid crystals and liquid crystal-polymer dispersions have been used in a variety of display applications. Each of the foregoing technologies has drawbacks. Both TN and STN cells require complicated surface treatments which add to the difficulty and expense of their manufacture. Since TN cells inherently exhibit remnant birefringence near the cell surfaces, their dark state is not typically very dark. To obtain good contrast TN and STN cells may require an additional retardation or compensation layer which further adds to the difficulty and expense of their manufacture. Ferroelectric liquid crystals also require delicate surface treatments and are susceptible to mechanical shock which limits their application. The polymer required for polymer-liquid crystal displays adds to their cost and complicates their manufacture. The instant invention provides an economical alternative to such technologies having the advantages of low cost, a very dark off-state, a bright on-state, excellent contrast, the possibility for inherent color transmission and, for certain applications, low threshold switching voltage.